No More
by regularshow565
Summary: Aunt Cass used to be a caring and loving person but now she's an alcoholic. She's filled with anger and hate and is abusive toward her nephews. Tadashi is always protective with Hiro and tries to keep Aunt Cass away from him as much as he can. Will the brothers always live in fear or will Aunt Cass one day take things too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I got the idea for this story when listening to the song "No More" by one of my favorite bands Three Days Grace. In this story, Baymax hasn't been built and Hiro didn't attend any college after graduating high school. All thoughts are in italics. This is my first multi-chapter Big Hero 6 story and I hope you all like the first chapter!**

"Hiro, either you tell me the truth about what happened or I make you."

Hiro looked from the shattered vase on the floor to his aunt.

"I did tell you!" he said as his voice rose slightly.

Aunt Cass's eyes narrowed. "Don't raise your voice at me, young man."

Hiro sighed as he looked at Aunt Cass and repeated what he'd told her. "Mochi was sitting on the table and I sort of scared him."

Aunt Cass stared at Hiro coldly as she took a swig from the beer bottle in her hand.

Hiro's frustration turned to fear as he watched his guardian take another large gulp of alcohol.

Green eyes that had once been warm and caring glared at him.

Eyes that had once looked at him with love now looked at him with nothing but hate and anger ever since the cafe had started going down.

Aunt Cass shook her head as she set her beer down. "When will you learn not to lie?"

She began walking toward her nephew, fist clenched at her side.

Hiro stayed where he was knowing fleeing would never help.

His eyes fixed on her fist as she got closer. _Please don't hit me._

Even as Hiro's mind conjured up silent pleas he braced himself for the pain he knew he'd feel.

Aunt Cass's fist collided with his cheek and he fought the urge to cry out.

No matter how many times he'd been hit, Hiro could never get used to the stinging pain.

Aunt Cass looked down at her nephew as he held his cheek.

"Go to your room and don't even think about coming down for dinner," she said as she walked away to her room with the beer in her hand once again.

Hiro blinked away the tears in his eyes as he looked down at the broken vase.

 _Might as well clean this up so she won't get mad later._

He got down on his knees and gathered the pieces into a pile.

Hiro picked up all but one piece and threw them in the trash before going back to gaze at the large shard.

He went to the kitchen to get a broom before he heard Aunt Cass shout.

"You better not be snacking when I told you to go to your room!"

Hiro quickly abandoned the idea and ran out of the kitchen to the living room.

He snatched up the shard and ignored the sting he felt as he ran up the stairs to his room.

He went into the bathroom where he threw the shard away before looking at the cut on his index finger.

 _It's not too bad. Nothing a band-aid can't fix._

Hiro grabbed a rag from the counter and wiped his finger free of blood then grabbed a band-aid from a drawer.

Hiro peeled the paper away and wrapped the band-aid around his finger.

He walked back into his bedroom and jumped on his bed as he waited for Tadashi to come home from school.

* * *

Tadashi parked his moped behind the cafe before unlocking the back door and going in.

He headed up to the third story to find Hiro sprawled on his bed.

Hiro shot up as soon as he saw his brother and attacked him with a hug around the waist. "Tadashi!"

Tadashi smiled as he returned the hug. "Hey, knucklehead."

Hiro smiled up at Tadashi as his brother gasped.

Hiro then remember the punch to the cheek he got.

 _Crap, now he's gonna be all worried and concerned._

"Hiro, what happened?" Tadashi asked as he gently cupped his younger brother's face and examined the bruise that was forming.

Hiro looked down as he debated on whether or not to tell Tadashi the truth.

"Hiro," Tadashi said softly as he tilted the teenager's chin up and looked him in the eyes. "Was it Aunt Cass?"

Hiro hesitated before giving a small nod and explaining.

"I scared Mochi and he knocked over a vase. Aunt Cass got mad and she uh, did this," he told his older brother.

Tadashi traced his thumb over Hiro's cheek before pulling him close and hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," he said as he cradled Hiro's head.

Hiro returned the hug. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault," he said as he buried his face in Tadashi's chest.

Tadashi gave a small smile before he kissed the top of Hiro's head.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi hesitantly. "Uh, she also told me not to come down for dinner."

Tadashi frowned. "If you can't go down, then I'm not either."

Hiro shook his head. "Don't skip dinner because of me."

Tadashi's grip tightened slightly as he pulled Hiro closer.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll sneak us both some food."

Hiro grinned up at his brother who smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I love you Tadashi," Hiro said as his brother grinned.

"I love you too, knucklehad."

 **Thanks so much for reading! If you liked this, please leave a review. The next chapter will be put up mid next week because I'm going to be busy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, let me say I am blown away by the reviews! You're all amazing and so sweet! I know I said the next update would be next week but all of these reviews made me want to write chapter 2 as soon as possible. I'll do shoutouts in each chapter too.**

 **BrokenWings2602: Once again, thank you and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **TheWhisperingWind222: Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thanks for your review! I'd be concerned about Tadashi too.**

 **Treehugeer: I like your idea but I just don't think I can handle another character and thank you for your words!**

 **GuitarGeek: Thanks so much! You're so encouraging and sweet and you're awesome!**

 **Prettylttleliers: I'm glad you like the story and hope you like this chapter!**

 **Shiro-Sensei: I'm glad you like it and hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Arya Scarlett 14: Thanks for reviewing and let me tell you that you may be awing more after this chapter.**

* * *

Tadashi crept down the staircase a few hours after he had come home.

He looked around the living room before walking swiftly yet quietly to the kitchen.

He opened a cabinet thinking about what to get.

 _I've got to get something she won't notice is missing._

His eyes landed on the boxes of cereal.

 _She won't notice two boxes missing since we have so many._

Tadashi grabbed a box of Froot Loops for Hiro and a box of Cheerios for himself.

He shut the cabinet forgetting to be quiet.

"Hiro Hamada, I swear if you're up there eating I will give you another bruise to match the one you have!" Aunt Cass shouted from her room.

Tadashi clenched his fists as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

 _How dare she even hit Hiro in the first place._

When he reached the top of the stairs, Hiro looked up at him from his seat at his desk.

"I heard Aunt Cass yelling. Did she catch you?" Hiro asked nervously.

Tadashi smiled and walked over to Hiro before handing him the box of Froot Loops.

"She almost did but I escaped before she could come out of her room." He winked at his little brother who laughed in reply.

"Thanks for getting this," Hiro said as he opened the box and shoved a handful of the colorful cereal into his mouth.

Tadashi smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair before sitting on his brother's bed. "No problem."

Tadashi opened his box of Cheerios and only grabbed a few pieces unlike Hiro who's mouth was full of Froot Loops.

Tadashi chewed and swallowed before he saw Hiro get pieces on the floor.

Hiro looked at his older brother who had a look of faint disgust at the mess he was making.

He started laughing before he began to cough.

Tadashi became concerned as he got up and pat Hiro on the back. "Chew and swallow, Hiro," he said.

Hiro listened to the instructions and swallowed the mouthful he had.

"You okay, bud?" the elder Hamada said as he rubbed Hiro's back.

Hiro nodded and looked up at Tadashi who sighed in relief.

"You have to slow down and chew, bonehead." Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair.

Footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs.

Both boys turned to see their aunt, half empty beer bottle in hand, at the top of the stairs.

"Do you have any idea how much noise you two were making?" she asked before drinking what was left in the bottle.

Hiro stood up beside Tadashi. "We're sorry, Aunt Cass. We didn't mean to," he said quietly.

Aunt Cass glared at Hiro. "Why were you making so much noise?"

Hiro glanced up at Tadashi before shifting his focus to his aunt. "I was coughing. I'm sorry."

Aunt Cass raised her arm and Hiro's eyes widened.

Tadashi tackled Hiro to the floor as Aunt Cass threw the bottle.

The brothers fell to the floor as the bottle hit the wall, the sound of breaking glass echoing off the wall.

Tadashi got up, pushing his brother behind him.

He backed up as he kept a firm grip on Hiro's right arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Tadashi shouted at his aunt. "Hiro was coughing and you come up here and throw a bottle at him! You could have killed him!"

Hiro stared at his brother. He had never seen him so livid.

Aunt Cass looked at Tadashi in shock before hardening her gaze.

"Don't you dare shout at me!" she yelled as she advanced toward them.

Tadashi maneuvered around Hiro's bed and backed up until Hiro was pressed against the wall.

Aunt Cass got closer and raised her hand.

Tadashi knew what was coming and grabbed Hiro's other arm behind him to prevent any help.

Hiro squirmed as he tried to free his arms to stop his aunt from hurting Tadashi.

Tadashi stood tall and barely moved as Aunt Cass slapped him.

He stared at his aunt fiercely as she looked behind Tadashi at Hiro who froze when her gaze settled on him.

"Leave him alone," Tadashi growled as Aunt Cass flicked her eyes back to Tadashi.

Tadashi felt Hiro trembling behind him and he rubbed his thumbs over Hiro's hands trying to calm him.

Aunt Cass finally started walking away.

She stopped when she reached the stairs and turned toward them. "You're both in serious trouble."

She walked down the stairs as Tadashi turned around and hugged Hiro tight.

"You idiot," Hiro said as his voice shook,"I wanted to help you."

"I know, I know. I didn't want her to hurt you," Tadashi said.

Hiro hugged Tadashi before looking up at him. "What if she had done something worse than just slap you? W-what if-"

"Shh, don't think about that," Tadashi said as he gently pushed Hiro's head to his chest.

Hiro tried to tilt his head up only for Tadashi to press slightly harder against his head.

Hiro listened to his brother's heartbeat as the gentle but firm hand on the back of his head stayed.

"Tadashi, are you okay?" Hiro 's muffled question made its way to Tadashi's ears.

"I'm fine, Hiro. Are you okay?" Tadashi said.

Hiro nodded against his brother's chest and Tadashi kissed his head.

 **The third chapter will be put up next mid week. The reason Aunt Cass started drinking will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I'm sorry it's so late but I had a minor case of writer's block so I hope this chapter's alright.**

Tadashi stood hugging Hiro to his chest for a few minutes longer.

Hiro hadn't moved his head from Tadashi's chest where he listened to his brother's heartbeat.

Tadashi's eyelids started drooping as Hiro shifted his head.

Tadashi opened his eyes to see Hiro looking at the broken bottle pieces across the room.

"Shouldn't we clean that up?" Hiro asked hesitantly as he tried to get out of Tadashi's arms.

The older brother hugged his sibling tighter and pressed his head against his chest again.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax," he said as Hiro stopped squirming and once again listened to the heartbeat he loved.

A yawn made its way to Tadashi's ears and he looked down at Hiro.

"You tired, bonehead?" he asked as Hiro nodded.

"Then go get ready for bed." Tadashi gently pushed his brother toward the bathroom.

Hiro ignored what Tadashi said and turned around before heading to his bed.

Tadashi watched as Hiro dived face-first onto his bed and chuckled.

"That tired?" He got no response and walked over to the younger's bed.

Tadashi sat at the end of the bed and worked on taking Hiro's shoes off.

Tadashi gave a sigh as a thought came to mind.

"Hiro, you awake still?" Hiro gave a grunt in response.

Tadashi took a deep breath before he spoke. "Hey, there's something we need to talk about before you fall asleep on me."

Hiro turned onto his back before sitting up, his arms behind him for support.

"Come here," Tadashi said as the younger teen looked at him warily.

"You're not in trouble, just come here," Tadashi said with a chuckle.

Hiro crawled over to his brother and sat to where he was leaning against Tadashi's shoulder.

Tadashi lifted his arm and put it around Hiro's shoulder.

"Hiro, we need to talk about Aunt Cass." Tadashi felt Hiro tense.

"What about her?" Hiro asked as he looked up at Tadashi.

"Hiro, you've already told me but please tell my again why you don't want to turn her in," Tadashi said as he looked at Hiro.

"She's the only family we've got, Tadashi. Don't you still love her?"

Tadashi sighed as Hiro looked at him with questioning eyes.

He thought about all his aunt had done and shook his head slightly.

"It's hard to love her anymore after all she's done. The point is I love _you_ and want to keep you safe."

"But you do keep me safe-"

"I can't keep you safe while I'm at school and I want something done."

Hiro looked up at his brother. "I know you want me safe but what if she can change?"

Tadashi mentally screamed and he pulled Hiro closer to his side.

"If she would change, I'd love to see it happen soon."

"It's not her fault she's like this, Tadashi-"

"Yes it is, Hiro. It's her fault alone for being a drunk and hurting us."

Hiro opened his mouth before Tadashi started speaking again.

"I know our parents' deaths were hard for her but she was doing fine up until last year when the cafe started going down. She started to drink because her failing business got to her."

Hiro looked up angrily at Tadashi. "Tadashi, she could't handle the thought of her business closing down-"

"And _that's_ the reason to drink and hurt us? I'm sorry, Hiro but she needs to grow up."

Tadashi stood up and stood in front of Hiro.

"I couldn't handle it if she did something to put you in the hospital. I just can't!" Tears began to form and fall.

Hiro was shocked as he saw his brother cry. Tadashi had _never_ cried in front of him.

Tadashi pulled Hiro off the bed and hugged him tightly as he stroked his hair.

"I need you, Hiro and I can't let anything happen to you," Tadashi said as his voice shook.

Hiro hugged his older brother back as tears started to form.

"I need you too, Tadashi but just give her a little more time. Just a little."

Tadashi sniffled as he nodded.

The two brothers stood hugging each other before Tadashi picked Hiro up and lay him in his bed.

Tadashi turned out the lights and walked to Hiro's bed.

He bent down and kissed Hiro's forehead and ruffled his hair. "Love you, Hiro."

"Tadashi," Hiro called as Tadashi made his way to his own bed.

Tadashi turned around. "Yeah?"

"Could you sleep with me?" Hiro asked quietly.

The elder Hamada smiled as he walked back over to Hiro's bed.

He climbed in as Hiro scooted over and both lay on their sides.

Tadashi pulled Hiro to his chest and stroked his hair as Hiro listened to Tadashi's heartbeat.

"You like listening to my heartbeat?" Tadashi asked as he looked down at Hiro while he strokes his hair.

Hiro nodded as Tadashi grinned.

"Love you, Hiro," Tadashi said before kissing his head.

"Love you too," Hiro mumbled before falling asleep.

Tadashi smiled as he started drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Crack!_

Hiro snapped awake as he clutched Tadashi's shirt.

His breathing was quick and uneven as more thunder cracked.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just a little storm."

Hiro felt a hand push his head against the chest in front of him.

He listened to Tadashi's heartbeat as his breathing slowly evened out.

Tadashi held Hiro tighter as his little brother jumped at every thunder crack.

"Hey, hey, relax. It's alright, Hiro," he said softly.

Hiro looked up from Tadashi's chest to look at lightning flashes outside the window and his breath hitched.

"Hey, don't pay attention to the storm," Tadashi said knowing how scared Hiro was of thunderstorms.

Hiro looked back up at his brother who gave him a warm smile.

There was another clap of thunder as Hiro jumped and buried his head in Tadashi's chest.

Tadashi ran his hand through his brother's hair as he held him.

"You're okay, everything's fine. The storm can't get to you in here."

"T-Tadashi," Hiro stuttered out as the hand stroking his hair stopped and pressed firmly against his head.

"I've got you, Hiro. You're safe with me," Tadashi said soothingly as Hiro finally relaxed in his arms.

Hiro listened to his older brother's heartbeat as a kiss was placed on his head.

Tadashi looked down a few minutes later to notice Hiro sleeping.

He smiled just as Hiro opened his mouth slightly.

"Dashi.." he mumbled as he pressed himself closer to Tadashi.

Tadashi's smile widened. "Love you, little bro."

He kissed Hiro's head again before falling asleep.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual and that it doesn't really relate to the story but this is all I could come up with for now. I really only have the last chapter planned so I'll be doing the best I can to come up with ideas until then. There may only be two or three chapters left. School has started up again so I'll be updating on weekends. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro woke up in the morning when he felt Tadashi shaking him.

His eyes opened to see Tadashi standing over him.

"Tadashi?" He rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Morning, Hiro," Tadashi said as his brother yawned.

Tadashi laughed and sat on the bed beside Hiro.

Hiro looked to the clock on the table and saw that it read 8:35.

"Are you going to school soon?" he asked as Tadashi looked at him.

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, I'm about to head out. You good?"

"I'm fine, you go to your nerd school," Hiro said with a wave of his hand.

Tadashi grinned and ruffled his little brother's hair.

Hiro pushed Tadashi's hand away who chuckled as he stood.

"See you at 4 knucklehead," Tadashi said as he walked over to the staircase.

Hiro waved as his brother descended the staircase.

He got up and crouched down to pull a newly-finished Megabot from under his bed.

Hiro walked over to his desk and sat down as he inspected his invention.

He had finally put the finishing touches on the robot a few days ago when he found out what bot fighting was.

The idea excited him and also gave him hope.

If he could just win a few fights, he could get some money for his aunt.

Hiro set Megabot down on his desk as he pulled up a site he bookmarked with bot fights for the week.

After finishing Megabot, he decided to wait a few days before going bot fighting.

Hiro yawned and laid his head down on his arms.

 _A quick nap couldn't hurt._

* * *

Hiro snapped awake as he felt something smack his head.

He grabbed the back of his head and groaned.

The chair was spun around as he came face to face with Aunt Cass.

He cowered in the chair as his aunt glared daggers down at him.

"What the hell is this?" she asked holding Megabot in front his face.

Hiro gulped as he wracked his brain for an explanation.

"U-uh, it's just an invention," he said avoiding his aunt's gaze.

"An invention for bot fighting?! What is wrong with you?" Aunt Cass yelled.

Hiro's eyes widened. _Crap, I left the site up._

He opened his mouth before Aunt Cass cut him off.

"I raised you for 10 years and this is what you've grown up to do? Why can't you go to college like your brother so you can get out of my hair?"

"Aunt Cass, I-" Hiro started before quickly shutting his mouth as Aunt Cass raised her hand.

She slapped his cheek before dropping Megabot.

Hiro whimpered quietly as his aunt seethed with anger.

"All you do is sit around like you own this place and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you being a bum when you could stop being lazy for once and do something useful!"

Hiro felt a tear slip before he could stop it.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass. I-I'll find a school-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You need to be disciplined. Get up."

Hiro quickly stood up as Aunt Cass grabbed his arm tightly.

She led him down the stairs and pointed to the couch. "Sit," she said curtly.

Hiro scrambled to get to the couch as his aunt briskly walked toward her room.

Hiro heard the clang of metal as he sat.

Every fiber of his being told him to get out of there as he realized what his aunt was getting.

 _She's going to whip me._

Hiro knew he had no chance if he was caught trying to escape.

He knew it was worth the risk if he could get out of here and get to Tadashi.

Hiro quietly stood up and tip-toed to the staircase.

He was halfway down the staircase when he felt something yank on his hoodie.

His blood turned cold as he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Upstairs, _now."_

 **Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited/followed. This story only has one more chapter and it's done. I'm glad people are enjoying this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How did this get 43 reviews?! Like wha? I just never imagined so many people liking it. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and liked this story! Even though this is the last chapter, I am planning on doing a sequel so thanks to the reviewer who mentioned it!**

"Get to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. And take that shirt with you."

Hiro choked back a sob as he picked up his discarded shirt and walked to the staircase leading to his room.

He went up a few steps before turning to look back at his aunt.

Aunt Cass glared up at him, bloodied belt in hand.

Hiro remembered the amazing, loving, aunt he used to know.

He longed for the aunt he remembered, not this stranger standing at the end of the staircase.

His eyes shimmered with tears from the pain on his back and from the loss of the only adult left in his life.

 _Tadashi was right. She'll never change._

"Did you not hear me? Get your pathetic self up those steps or you'll get five more!"

Hiro jumped as Aunt Cass raised the belt and he bolted up the stairs.

He went into the bathroom and took a deep breath before turning his back to the mirror.

Hiro gasped and dropped the shirt he had been clutching as he took in the damage his aunt had done.

About twenty bloody, red lines ran across his back going every which way, some thin and some thick.

The tears began to fall as his eyes went to each cut.

Hiro let out a sob as he gently ran his hand along his back, ignoring the stinging pain.

 _I should've listened to Tadashi. We should have done something sooner._

He grabbed a towel and pressed it to his back to stop the bleeding before throwing it in the trash.

He then picked up the shirt and threw it away too.

Hiro walked slowly to his bed before laying on his stomach.

He didn't bother putting on a new shirt.

 _Tadashi will find out anyway. I can't keep this from him, no matter how hard I try._

He looked over at the clock and it read 3:00.

His eyes widened as he realized how soon his brother would be coming home.

He thought about how he'd have to face Tadashi and tell him how he didn't fight back.

He let the tears fall as he buried his face into his pillow.

 _I could have pushed her and ran. I could have just run like hell but I'm a coward and I let this happen._

Hiro started crying before he fell asleep.

* * *

Hiro jumped awake as he heard a door slam.

He looked at the clock which read 4:05.

Hiro then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

He scrambled to get up and backed up to the wall.

Tadashi's smiling face appeared. "Hey, Hiro how-"

Tadashi stopped speaking as his eyes landed on his little brother.

He immediately knew something was wrong at the expression on Hiro's face.

"Where's your shirt?" he asked as he slowly walked over to Hiro.

Hiro pressed himself against the wall as Tadashi placed his hands on the wall on either side of Hiro so he couldn't go anywhere.

Tadashi frowned as his brother turned his head to avoid eye contact.

"Hey," he said as he gently cupped Hiro's face and looked in his eyes. "What's going on, Hiro?"

Hiro shook his head as more tears fell.

Tadashi noticed Hiro push himself as close to the wall as he could get.

Hiro was hiding something but didn't want to force it out of him.

"Hiro, please tell me what's wrong. Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

Hiro took a shaky breath before nodding slightly.

 _This is going to break him._

Tadashi took a deep breath before pushing Hiro's hair out of his face.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked softly as he looked into Hiro's eyes.

"Well I-I built this bot a few days ago..." Hiro explained up to the part before Aunt Cass got a belt.

"Then s-she..." Hiro really didn't want to go on.

Tadashi held only worry and concern in his eyes as he tilted Hiro's chin up, making Hiro look in his eyes.

"Hiro," he said quietly. "What did she do to you?"

Hiro pushed off the wall and winced before turning around.

He heard Tadashi's breath hitch. "Hiro."

"I'm sorry, Tadashi. I was scared, I tried to get to you b-but-"

Tadashi spun Hiro around and embraced him gently.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. This is Aunt Cass's fault and she's going to pay. I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

Hiro hugged his older brother back tightly as he sobbed into his chest.

Tadashi held Hiro against his chest for a few minutes, stroking his hair before the crying stopped.

He hesitated before running one hand slowly against Hiro's back.

He quickly drew his hand back when Hiro gasped.

"It's okay. I'm sorry," he said before kissing Hiro's head.

"Hiro, I'm going to feel your back and I need you to stay calm, alright? I'll be real gentle," Tadashi said as he looked down at Hiro.

Hiro nodded before tightening his hold on Tadashi.

Tadashi slowly ran his hand down each of the cuts being as gentle as possible and softly shushing Hiro when he whimpered.

"Alright, bud. There's one more and it's real big. I need to see how deep it is."

Hiro took a shaky breath before Tadashi ran one finger over the top of the cut.

Hiro whimpered and stayed still until Tadashi reached the middle.

He gasped and quickly tried to pull away from Tadashi who held him tighter.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. I'm done. Shh, shh." Tadashi held Hiro even tighter.

Hiro quickly settled down and relaxed in his brother's arms.

"There you go. You're okay," Tadashi said softly as he held Hiro.

Tadashi sat down on Hiro's bed, pulling Hiro onto his lap.

He pulled out his phone as he dialed the number for the police.

Tadashi's held his brother's hand as he explained their situation to the police before hanging up.

"The police are on their way for Aunt Cass. You okay?"

Hiro nodded before hugging Tadashi who wrapped his arms tight around his little brother.

A few minutes passed before footsteps could be hear coming up the stairs.

A red-haired woman in a police uniform beckoned to them.

"We've got your aunt in custody. You can come down."

Tadashi nodded before standing up and looking in Hiro's eyes.

"Hey, we're going to be okay. She'll never hurt you again."

Hiro hugged Tadashi as a few tears fell.

"We'll all be okay now. I promise."

 **Thank you everyone who has read this! I'm glad so many people liked it and hope you'll all like the sequel coming up sometime!**


End file.
